SuperGlue & Ninjas
by PJ in NH
Summary: In response to a challenge posted at the Wild Card Fanfic Yahoo Group. Zoe receives another cell phone call while she and Dan are trying to work.


Super-Glue & Ninjas, 1/1, [WC] [Z/D][G]  
  
Title: Super-Glue & Ninjas  
  
Contact: kelhapam@metrocast.net  
  
Series: Wild Card  
  
Rating: G  
  
Part: 1/1 NEW  
  
Date: November 2003  
  
Summary: In answer to a challenge posted at the Wild Card Fanfic Yahoo Group.  
  
Disclaimer: Lifetime, etc., owns all the characters, etc. I'm just using the characters for a little fun and relaxation.  
  
Email: kelhapam@metrocast.net  
  
Note of Appreciation: To Cindy, Ronda, and C. Moore for beta reading efforts.  
  
Super-Glue & Ninjas  
  
Nov. 2003  
  
'Dancing in the moonlight,' Dan thought as he tried once again to complete the paperwork on the Caine case. Why couldn't he get that picture out of his mind? Just him and Zoe dancing in a garden to the music inside themselves under the glow of a full moon. He could also imagine the smell of the hibiscus and the warmth of her body next to his. As her body pressed close, he would take one hand and....  
  
"How did Hannah manage to get herself super-glued to the garage door?" she asked loudly.  
  
Dan was jolted awake from his daydream and focused on the woman across the table from him. The woman who had been the subject of the dream was now shouting into her ever-present cell phone. The look of astonishment on her face was incredible. He couldn't help himself and smiled. It seemed Zoe was constantly facing the trials and tribulations of life as a new mother to her sister's three children.  
  
She looked at her partner, and Dan smiled back, a look which bespoke of the humor of the situation and impatience of being interrupted again by Zoe's family woes. Sighing, she stood up from the table and moved to the window, her back to Dan. "What do you mean it's nothing and that you have it under control?" Zoe wailed. "And what were you doing with super-glue in the first place?"  
  
Dan tried to focus on his case again, trying to once again determine if the insurance company should authorize payment for a stolen flute, which was supposedly taken (according to Mr. Caine) by three Ninja warriors. He, himself, thought that maybe Mr. Caine should visit a psychiatrist (along with the immeasurable old Asian man who seemed to always accompany the victim). Ninjas in Chicago? Really!  
  
"You were attempting to repair a pane of glass with super-glue?" Zoe exclaimed. "What was going through your head, anyway? Besides the wind?"  
  
Glancing over his shoulder, Dan could see Zoe resting her head wearily against the window frame, and he was suddenly reminded of the classic Peanuts cartoon scene of a disheartened Charlie Brown with his forehead pressed up against the tree.  
  
"You sure? She's okay?" Zoe breathed a sigh of relief. "Tell her I'll take her out to the mall when I get home and get her hair trimmed. She'll look gorgeous!"  
  
Dan chuckled.  
  
"And no, Tyler, I'm NOT taking you to get your nails done!"  
  
"Just another day in the life of Zoe Busiek," Dan said to her as she snapped the cell phone shut.  
  
"There are days I wish I was back in Vegas," Zoe groaned and sank back down in the chair opposite her partner dropping her head into her hands. "All I had to worry about then was if the guy across the table from me had cards up his sleeve!"  
  
"I could shove a couple business cards under my cuff if it'd make you feel any better?" Dan joked.  
  
Lifting her head she looked at him incredulously.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"You think this is funny?"  
  
Dan shrugged with a grin. Not being able to help herself, she smiled back.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose it is," she admitted. "It's a lot of work, but I love them like they were mine."  
  
"I know," he said, his voice soft and serious.  
  
These two simple words caught Zoe's attention, and she looked up at her partner as if seeing him for the first time.  
  
Noticing the look of concern on her face, Dan cleared his throat nervously and rose from his seat. "Come on," he said and held out his hand to her.  
  
Zoe placed her hand in his, and he pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Tea in Chinatown," he said. "My treat."  
  
End 


End file.
